


The Art of (Not) Being Broken

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (And Related Negative Thoughts), Asexual Draco Malfoy, Asexual Luna Lovegood, Asexuality, Coming Out, Cuddles, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexuality Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco reads an article that explains a few things. And so he shares it with Harry.





	The Art of (Not) Being Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the June Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! The prompt was "Discovery" and the word count 299 words. Thanks to my lovely MarchnoGirl for hosting! 
> 
> The art underneath was made for the Drawble Challenge, which I hosted! The prompt was also "Discovery", and the art restriction to make a one-line drawing (with the possibility to add colour afterwards).
> 
> Thanks to Spaceaas for betaing! 
> 
> Please note that I'm not ace, but I had more than one sensitivity reader look at this before I shared it 😊 
> 
> Happy Pride Month! 💜

 Draco sat on the sofa, dropping the Quibbler on Harry's lap. He hid his face in Harry’s neck, feeling unsteady.

“Hey,” Harry murmured—a greeting, but also a question. He smelled of liquorice wands.

"I need you to read that with me."

"What, this article?" Harry picked up the Quibbler, holding Draco close. "‘The Art of (Not) Being Broken.’ Hey, Luna wrote this!" A moment of silence, then Harry read, "‘The first time a boy kissed me, I knew with absolute certainty I was a lesbian. I pushed him away, disgusted and embarrassed by my own reaction…’" He skipped a few lines, then stopped again at, "‘The moment of absolute terror came when we kissed and I felt like recoiling. I was in love with her, so what the hell was wrong with me? Did I not like girls, either?’"

Draco shuddered. Harry kissed his head.

"‘At that moment,’" he read, "‘I decided I was broken. Little did I know I’d just discovered I was asexual.’"

"Remember," Draco interrupted, the words rushing out, "Remember when you kissed me behind the Quidditch stands? And I—I panicked? And I said it had all been a mistake—risking our friendship, falling for each other? I felt... _broken_. Like I couldn't possibly like you if kissing you felt so _wrong_. And that kiss with Pansy…it adds up! It all adds up, Harry. The made-up crushes. The kisses. The time you tried to strip down playfully and I...well.”

Harry nodded, frowning. "You're..."

"Asexual. Yeah, I—think so." He closed his eyes. “Harry, I'm s—”

"Hey." Harry laced their fingers. "It's okay. I'm—a bit confused, but it's okay. Let's keep reading, yeah? We’ll figure this out together." He squeezed Draco's hand. "Thanks for telling me."

"Thanks for listening..."

"Of course, silly," Harry chuckled. "Are cuddles still okay?"

"Merlin, definite— _umph_!"


End file.
